


Drink The Water

by GhostlyDear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Death of young people, End of the World, Sad, Short Story, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDear/pseuds/GhostlyDear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story is shown through a Grim Reapers eye's about what she sees on a few of her visits to humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple songfic. I love the tone of Drink The Water by Justin Cross especially with the Backwater Gospel video. Hope you enjoy!~

I know of sin by the things mama prayed  
I know of heaven by the line at its gate  
I know of truth and America's way  
Come drink the water if you want to be saved

The child was so frail. Clothes torn and bits frosted to their pale skin as they so desperately clung to the branch protruding on the river's edge. It made you remember how fragile a human’s life was especially at such a young age. Now, as you make your way closer you can see his breath forming in the air. The wait would be long, but after this night he would no longer feel the pain of this cruel world.

Don't drink the water if it's not from my stream  
It's all still water if it's not flowing free  
Don't drink the water at the watering hole  
If you ain't got money, it can't save your soul

Walking closer your heels do not indent the fallen snow. Your suit simply hidden underneath the cloak that gave you a reputation as a playful reaper. The truth was you wore the cloak as a means of identification. You claimed the souls of children around the world and you would rather they knew the truth about what was going to happen rather than be thrown into a lie thinking you’re some sweet angel. As you reach down and run your fingers over the top of the stream it seems to harden around the boy’s body. It kept him from moving long enough to lift him up and into your arms. His bright blue eyes searching your’s as if you’re some sort of saviour, but your high, hollowed cheekbones and dim lit black eyes gave off a different appearance. That of death and fear.

All God's people, said “Amen”

The boy’s soul moved on without much of a fight. His body sinking from your thin arms down to the snow covered ground. After giving a small sigh you nudge it back into the stream. Someone should find it soon enough. Pulling the black hood over your head you say a small prayer as you always do when taking a child and walk on to find the next soul on the brink of death. It was your job to give peace. To end pain that some children had to feel. You are a Reaper of children, and you take your job very seriously.

I know of sin by the things mama prayed  
I know of Heaven by the line at its gate  
I know of truth and America’s way  
So come drink the water if you wanna be saved

Hospital’s were always on your list at some point. Children dying from diseases their little bodies couldn’t even fight against, or infants barely fresh from the womb passing from complications. No one liked to hear the ward so full of crying babies grow silent. It seemed to make everyone sick to their stomachs. To you their souls would glow so bright light a flame on a candle. At least they didn’t seem to grow dim as the child neared death.

All God’s people, said “Amen”

Reaper. The name bringing chills down most people’s spine. Unless they were bold. They do not fear death and his subordinates. In fact they choose to live their lives as if they are immortal. You cannot help but respect that to an extent. There is bravery and there is stupidity and they are placed on a fine line that can easily be crossed. Most on your list crossed into stupidity in the last few moments of their life.

Nobody prays unless they lose a son  
They don’t believe in God till a war’s to be won  
Well I know of lies by the truths I’ve been told  
The biggest one is that we’re not growing old

Some of us weren’t exactly amazing at our jobs. Leaving some to live because they felt sympathy or were just too lazy to care. This often left you with souls not under your specific jurisdiction. An old man, scarred from war and weathered by time. His family gathered around his bed seemingly amazed that he hadn’t passed yet. Moving through the small group you finally reach his side. He looks...tired. Unlike most on your list, he has lived his life seemingly to the fullest and was ready to go. With a simple touch to his forehead and a soft prayer his last breath slips from his lips. It’s peaceful more so than you were used to. 

It’s not a sin if it don’t make me cry  
He’s not the devil unless there’s fire in his eyes  
It ain’t the ghost if it don’t speak in tongue  
It’s not a victory ‘till the battle's been won 

Bloodshed was everywhere. The apocalypse was upon the humans and they were far from winning. It just seemed like whenever they would try to strike another demon would come and stab them in the back. You being a Reaper took no note to the raging fires and horrified screams filling the air. Soulless eyes would float down ever so often to find a body still twitching and groaning, searching for help. At this point all you could do would be to watch and take. It would be a very time consuming process, especially considering you and a few other Reapers were the only soul taking creatures on the field. Tugging your cloak tight around your form you set out to work.

And all God’s people, said “Amen”


End file.
